


#28 Close To Tears

by gpadow



Category: Gunsmoke, Matt/Kitty
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-20
Updated: 2011-09-20
Packaged: 2017-10-23 21:58:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/255448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gpadow/pseuds/gpadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a ficlet</p>
            </blockquote>





	#28 Close To Tears

**Author's Note:**

> This story respectfully features the characters and canon of the television series, Gunsmoke, which aired in 1955. They do not belong to me.

#28 Close To Tears (ficlet)

 

Mar. 22nd, 2011 at 5:35 PM

 

Kitty Russell allowed no shadow of regret to penetrate her autonomous, self-sufficient veneer. Endemic to her as a person of importance, she did not have to justify her self-confidence. The savvy redhead understood the deep truth reality that she tried to keep at arms length.

"You make more in a bad weekend than I make in a good month," he told her.

"Matt, you've earned the privilege of.."

"No.  
We'll talk about it when I get back."

"All right."

Never clinging and always supportive, Kitty knew when to change the subject, or not say anything at all.  
She also strove to never let him see her cry.

Kitty understood her man needed her to be there quietly sharing a respite from the heavy burden of the badge.  
But it had to be on his terms.

"Stubborn... obstinate old saddle stiff... might as well be a California Widow...  
"Kitty?"

Doc's voice came from behind her so she must have walked right past him. In fact, the saloon owner suddenly realized she had left the telegraph office and walked a good distance. Not like her to do so without proper day-wear that included a hat and parasol.  
"Oh, hi Doc. Want a drink?"  
"It's a bit early. How about I buy you a coffee?"

"Ah, well, let's go back to the Long Branch. I'm sure Sam has a fresh pot waiting."

Doc held out his arm for Kitty to take and noticed the paper she was holding.

"Telegram from a certain lawman we know?"

"Yes. He may be back tomorrow.  
Or the next day.  
Or the next."

###

"Miss Kitty, the Marshal is back," Sam said as he came through the batwing doors holding a broom.

Kitty moved out onto the boardwalk just after the big man rode by. She knew immediately that both horse and rider were trail-weary.

As Kitty crossed Front Street, she watched Matt slowly dismount and lean into the saddle.

She fought back tears and then the urge to run to him, to hug him close, to give him comforting kisses, and tell him how much she missed him.

"You're a mess."

"Thanks, Kitty. Good to see you, too."

"You better get inside before you fall down, Mister."

Matt pushed back his Stetson, allowing dark curls to frame his forehead. His soft blue eyes fixed a long stare, like a little boy who had gotten into mischief.

"Don't give me that puppy face of yours."

The big buckskin suddenly shook his head and Kitty touched his matted mane while taking the reins out of Matt's hand.

"Kitty, I'll.."

"I've got him. You get some rest."

Matt watched as Kitty turned to lead Buck down the street and said, "Can I take you to supper tonight, Miss Kitty?"

She stopped, and seeing Matt's big grin, couldn't help but smile.

"Let's eat in, Cowboy."

"Sounds real good."

The exhausted Marshal went inside his office as Kitty looked on. Buck whinnied and gave another shake of his head.

"Oh, stop complaining. You see more of him than I do."

 

###

 

"Now, you do understand this is just a cowtown, right, Kitty? I mean it's a far cry from St. Louis. It won't be like our other trips.  
But at least we can get away together, and there's some pretty country up that way."

"Are you sure you want to show up with a female companion, Marshal Dillon?  
The good folks of Russell might not approve."

"They'll be jealous.  
Besides, they might be impressed by your name," Matt grinned.

"How long will it take for the new marshal to get there?"

"A week to ten days. Then I may have to stay a day or two until he's settled in. Of course there's travel time. Can you be gone for at least two weeks, Kitty?"

"I sure can. And don't you be changing your mind!"

"According to the sheriff in Hays, Russell is a pretty safe town.  
You know I wouldn't ask you to go if there was any danger, Kitty."

"I know, Matt.  
It can't be worse than Dodge when the drovers hit town.  
And a change of scenery will be nice."

"I hope you won't be bored.  
Russell is about half way between Hays and Salina, not far from Wilson Lake.  
It may be the town won't have anything for you to do like shopping, but hopefully we'll be able to get out in the country a bit."

"I'm not worried, Matt, Kitty smiled.

In fact, I'm so happy I could cry."

 

The End


End file.
